Reversal of Fate
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Based of the hentai anime Chains of Lust. Featuring a 'what if' possibility of who, if anyone, would arise to save the three women from their tormentors at the end. Read and review. Updated further after seeing a little more could be fit into it.


Creation began on 02-09-13

Creation ended on 02-10-13

Chains of Lust

Reversal of Fate

A/N: I was on this website that allows people to view hentai anime for free and I stumbled upon _Chains of Lust_ and saw an opportunity to change its outcome, mostly on account of not getting the ending very much because of it being in Japanese with English subtitles. Plus, I love my original character, Brother Correction. Alongside positive characters from other cartoons like Aang, Korra, Aki and Sora Aoi, Sakura Kinomoto, Teknoman and Zilla from _Godzilla: The Series_, he's my fanfiction hero. Let's do this!

As the deranged and twisted Masaki continued to laugh maniacally, he failed to notice a large shadow behind him and the newly-deceased Koji. All he concerned himself with was how to handle the three women they had captured for their film, deciding they needed to be fixed once the babies were born and put them back to work in the sex parties.

"You must be very proud of yourself," a new voice uttered behind him, cutting off his laughter.

"Huh?!" Masaki gasped, turning around, only to see an armored fist connect with his face, knocking him to the ground near Koji's pool of blood. "What the Hell?"

Looking up, he saw a tall, young black guy wearing an armored gauntlet and dressed in samurai armor, as if embracing a culture that wasn't his own. But what caught him the most about this guy were his eyes; it was like this man wasn't a man, similar to how Masaki survived getting shot to death, but the black man was far stronger than him. The man looked at the three women in their bondage outfits and swollen bellies, and then back down at Masaki, showing an expression of great rage.

"I've seen girls suffer fates no better than this," he told him, and something about his voice made Masaki feel that this guy wasn't an honest cop…or a cop at all. "But this is… The deities demand that justice be found tonight before the new dawn…and that the ones responsible…experience retribution."

Masaki grabbed the iron rod that he used to kill Koji with and got back up; he wasn't going to be intimidated by an African-American that was obviously not from around here and might've been on drugs and believed himself to be some sort of avenger.

"Take your best shot, Masaki," he told him, and Masaki swung the rod hard against the man's head, only to miss. "Is that your best?"

"No way!" He gasped again, knowing that he had made contact with the guy's head. "I hit you!"

"Go ahead, do it again," the man offered him another chance to hurt him.

Masaki swung harder, this time going for left shoulder, only to find that he had missed again, like the guy was some sort of a ghost or a demon.

"Try harder," he encourgaged. "Try again!"

"Aaaahh!" Masaki charged, only to have the guy grab him by his face and raise him up to the ceiling, slamming his head so hard that it cracked the ceiling. "Urgh!"

He was then dropped to the floor, only to be kicked by the man against a wall.

"You're the only one left to go after," he told Masaki. "I've dealt with the crooked cops and the other lost souls that surrendered to the dark desires of the flesh…and you've killed Koji, making my task of fixing this twisted mistake easier. You won't die right now; death would be a mercy for you. Retribution is at hand. You think you know pain right now? The pain that comes with wearing flesh and using it to achieve satisfaction? Believe me, when I'm done with you and the others…you will long for something as sweet as pain!"

He then made Masaki vanish in a puff of red smoke, leaving only the iron rod.

And I thought I would enjoy a week of relaxation until I was needed again, he thought, turning back to the three ladies that had been tortured through sexual sadism to an extreme that their minds had shattered during the months they swelled with Masaki's children. But evil, manipulation, and horrible desires… They never sleep. They don't know the meaning of sleep.

He approached the young, brown-haired girl known as Miki Serizawa who didn't so much as react to his presence; she had been abused the longest out of the trio that her mind had been shattered in great measure, like finding oneself in a giant maze that changed constantly. He raised his right hand to her face and a washcloth manifested in it, allowing him to clean her face of the dried cum that Koji left on her before he was killed. As he cleansed her face, he helped her onto her feet so he could remove the bondage gear she was forced to wear, leaving her in her birthday suit until he made a brown shawl appear out of thin air and covered her in it. Once Miki was freed of half her cruel bearings, the mysterious man turned his attention to her mother, Hiroko Serizawa, removing her bondage gear and summoning a bluish-purple shawl for her to wear.

"W…who…who are you?" She found the strength to question him.

"Someone that promises freedom and restoration," he answered her, helping onto her feet before he went to attend to her green-haired sister, Shizue Sasamoto. "And someone that doesn't like it when innocent people are taken advantage of and exploited and later humiliated."

Throwing away Shizue's bondage gear and putting her in a green shawl, he then gathered them up and they disappeared from sight, along with every trace of the bondage and video equipment Koji and Masaki possessed, leaving the very building deprived of its contents, reduced to an empty lot.

-x-

"…Wha…what is this place?" Shizue questioned, finding her strength of vocalization returning, as she, her sister and niece were in a sunny, beautiful, grassy field with a small river on their left side, surrounded by large hills covered in flowers.

"It is one of my realms of recuperation," answered the black to her, appearing beside her, looking at the river. "It is also where time reverses for those that were harmed. You'll spend a week here before I return you to the point in time before your lives went downhill. That way, it'll be as if your rapes never came to be."

Miki went over to the river and bent down to dip her left hand into it, finding that it was easier for her to do so now, and realized that the enormous bulge of flesh that was her belly when she got knocked up had disappeared, leaving only her large breasts and very thin abdomen. She dipped her hand into the water and found it very warm, like a hot bath was after a while. It was both soothing and she needed one, so she herself in the water with the shawl on; the guy that came and brought them here to recover might've been the only one present, but she didn't want anybody looking at her bare body right now, not after what she'd been through.

"Mother," she called out to Hiroko, "come on in! It's like a hot spring!"

"Huh?" Hiroko and Shizue gasped lightly, turning to face the man that brought them here.

"As I said before," he told them, "this is a realm of recuperation. Nothing is entirely what it seems."

-x-

It was an incredible week in this realm the three were resting and recovering. They felt clearer in their minds as their bodies slowly returned to their states prior to being sexually abused by the men they were taken captive by. By the time of the sixth day, they had regained their slender shapes (and, in Miki's great case, her virginity restored) and were rid of their unplanned and undesired pregnancies. The man, later revealing his identity as what they would know forever as Brother Correction, a brother in every sense of the word, spiritually, merely stated that any unplanned or undesired pregnancies were no different from having contracted a disease or getting poisoned, and that the fetuses they were carrying prior to meeting him were soulless until they were born; he practically saved them from a dark future as mothers of children they didn't desire.

They were enjoying another dip in the hot springs after eating a pile of fruits from the trees in the forest behind the meadow when Brother Correction appeared on a small rock, standing on his left leg and dressed in another outfit that belonged to a different culture outside of the Asian and American ones: It looked like he was dressed in a hanbok, a blue and green hanbok. It appeared to be a natural thing for Brother Correction, as he might've possessed the appearance of an African-American, but he was not bound by most limitations; he appreciated the face he wore…and had an appreciation for other cultures and expressed them proudly when helping the innocence and punishing the guilty.

"I take it that you're enjoying your recuperation?" He asked them.

"Very much, Mr. Correction!" Miki expressed, waving her right hand at him, but unintentionally flashed with her large bosom, which he didn't react to at all like any other man his physical age or appearance. "Oops."

"I used to be human," he explained some of his lack of feeling flustered by being flashed a great view of her boobies, "but that was many generations ago, back when time was truly an illusion and people weren't very much aware of forces too great for them to understand entirely."

"Can I ask a question about my future?" Shizue asked him.

"Sure?" He responded.

"When will I be ready to have children of my own, if it's alright for me to know?"

"That…will be decided upon in two years, when your niece meets the right guy for her."

"What?! Really?!" Miki asked him; after getting raped, impregnated and made a sex toy for corrupted men's entertainment and then rescued by a kind and caring person that despised the cruelty dealt to the innocent and helpless, she wasn't hoping to meet men in the future that were interested in her purely for sexual matters.

"True love does exist out there in the universe," he told them. "People simply need to look beyond what's in front of them and look deep within a person they start to demonstrate affection for. Don't fall in love if you can't be honest about why you fell in love to begin with; it's like having one date with an obese person and then ignoring them completely."

-x-

"…Thank you so much for saving us back there," Hiroko praised Brother Correction, who now assumed the appearance of a Japanese businessman, walking the ladies into her and Miki's apartment. "I'd give you a reward of some sort, but…"

"Please," he silenced her with a raised hand. "It would be a waste on me. The justice obtained from going after the guilty and helping the people…that's enough for me. But thank you."

Hiroko bowed her head to him and stepped inside her home, but before she closed the door, she had to ask an important pair of questions: What was going to happen to those men that used them for their own, twisted pleasure and entertainment…and would they ever see him again.

"They will be punished in extreme for their crimes and sins, just like every other guilty soul I've collected over the generations going back in time and forward into the future," he explained to her, concerning the men that harmed them. "And as for myself… Have faith. It's never a bad thing to visit the same place, time or world more than once to see the lives I've restored or changed for the better. I once made two other deities see the error of their way and allowed two young lovers to stay together."

"Well…see you around, Brother Correction," she told him, and slowly closed the door as he walked away, reverting back to his preferred guise…and disappearing from the world.

It would be a long week before her husband returned from being overseas on business, but it was a wait that she was actually looking forward to, now that she and her daughter and sister were freed from a darker path that revolved around the cruel pleasures of the flesh.

The End

A/N: Now that I've written this story, I feel a little better about that hentai anime _Chains of Lust_ whenever I look at it now. I feel like writing other potential 'what if' stories for other good hentai-based anime/manga like _Aki Sora_ or _Yosuga no Sora_. Please, read and review and tell me what you think of the story, even if you've never seen the anime. Peace!


End file.
